X-Craft Enemy within
by The engineer 888
Summary: An abducted boy finds himself in a unfamiliar place with aliens when the ship he's in crashes for an unknown reason. Now he finds himself in the strange world of minecraft fighting to survive more than just aliens with his new friend and partner. (Will contain lemons and mob talker mod


The day the aliens visited Earth was the day everything changed. My name is Kyran I am from america ,i'm black, I was a goodie two shoes,and i'm about five nine tall. I was also the first person to be abducted. In the aliens ship they did all kinds of...horrible things to me, things too bad to explain. I'm unsure of how long I was there before... it happened. The only thing I remember is the ship exploding in a huge ball of flames. Then all of a sudden I was falling through the air screaming at the top of my lungs. That's all I remember.

I opened my eyes to see the blue sky and the clouds waving at me. I was on my back, my body ached, and I had no idea where I was. I rose to my feet struggling to keep my balance, then out of nowhere I started to feel pressure build up in my head. Falling back to the ground I let out a shriek of pain as I then saw a glow of purple in my field of vision. Focusing my mind the pressure stopped and the purple glow dissapeared. "What the heck did they do to me?" I asked myself. I then took the time to look around, the world looked like it was Minecraft. "Okay... this is too wierd..." you can imagine what a fourteen year old boy would be like in this situation. I knew that the aliens would be looking for me if they survived, so I started to run in a random direction.

Eventually I stopped to rest, but the sun had started to set, and as a gamer I knew that was bad. Darkness consumed the sky as noises started to come from everywhere. I knew that I was in trouble. Before i could go anywhere a spider came out of a hole in the ground and tried to attack me. And me being extremely arachnophobic screamed, but that purple glow came back,and this time there was no pressure to my head. The spider jumped at me with its fangs bared and it let out a huge barbaric hiss. "GET AWAY!" I shouted as the strange glow flowed over to the spider. Then as if it were like the force from star wars the spider got pushed extremely far away from me and the strange light from my head seemed to kill the spider on contact.

"My god. What was that." I whispered. But I realized that I had no time to waste because I knew that it was just a matter of time before something else attacked me. So I started a full sprint to god knows where, dodging arrows and pushing past zombies. Knowing that I wouldn't survive the night without a shelter I started to look for abandoned houses, or a village. But then something caught my eye as I was running. A long pitch black body with purple eyes glaring at me, when all of a sudden it dissappeared. I shrugged it off and continued my running. I probably only got two steps before it reappeared and socked me in the gut with its rock fist. The pain was like none I had ever felt before. On the floor I started to choke on my own blood while trying to get air to my lungs at the same time. The monster kicked my head which caused my vision to go out of focus and I could tell I was fainting. The last thing I saw was the creature over me raising a fist for the final blow, when it out of know where a white sword stabbed the beast in the center of its torso, and as it fell over with a horofying shriek a man with a light blue shirt, purple jeans, and brown hair/eyes approach me, then...darkness.

The next morning I was in a bed with no shirt on and my chest wrapped in bandages. I looked around the room inspecting the area. It had a really nice brick wall, with bookshelves neatly in rows on the right hand side, the carpet was a black, and to the left was a large wooden chest. I tried to sir up, but the pain was too much and I fell back down releasing a loud grunt. The man from the night before walked through a door in the front of the room, then over to to the bed I was on. "Heh. You're awake. Well how about that." He said carrying a tray of food to me. "Wh-who are you" I asked. He looked over to me and said "Steve. The name's Steve. I'm a friend." He then set the tray down in front of me. "Here. Eat this you'll need you're strength." "O-oh thank you." I responded. I looked at the food, a baked potato, and a pork chop. I started to gorge myself realizing I haven't eaten ever sense I got taken by those aliens. "What do people call you?" He asked "Kyran." I told him. " do you mind me asking where are you from. Because you aren't dressed like anyone I've ever seen." He said.

I had just remembered that when I came here I wearing army camo jeans and a black t-shirt. I stopped eating and sighed. " I come from a planet called earth, it's similar to this world, but not exactly. Steve looked at the floor lost I thought. "Hmmmm. I see." He said under his breath. I opened my mouth to say something else when a sharp pain followed by throbbing in my head caused me to yell out. Steve jumped and backed away quickly. The purple glow around my head returned, but I tried to relax this time, as I had started to actually control it. The glow vanished and I fell back exausted. Steve walked back over to me with a con fused look on his face. "What kind of mob are you?" He asked. " I'm not a mob I'm just human." I said quietly. " Then what was that?!" He almost yelled. " I don't know." I said back. Then I started to think of my family and friends. Thinking of how worried they are, or if they were even alive.

My mental state broke down and I started to cry. "Why... why me?" I whispered to myself. " Huh?" Steve asked. "Why did I have to be given this burden! All I wanted was a normal life! But instead i've been ripped away from my family, experemented on by aliens, and dropped in a world I don't understand!" Steve stared at the floor frowning. " I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. But now that I do know I promise to get you back to earth." I looked up at him." But why? Why help a complete stranger?" I asked. "Because that's what friends do." He answered. I smiled and lay back down on the bed. Steve took the now empty tray and made his way to the door. "Hey. Once you're healed up were going to go mining because I need some help, and if I'm going to help you, you're going to help me. Deal?" He asked. " Deal " I responded. Then he left and I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
